


First Date Jitters

by spellingbee



Series: danger days ficlets [10]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellingbee/pseuds/spellingbee
Summary: Ghoul's about to go on his first date with Kobra, but he's so nervous he isn't sure he can even go through with it.





	First Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Week 40! Only 12 weeks left..... 👀
> 
> BIG thank you to my friend pink (pinkstationhero on tumblr) and my zucchini ace (funkobraofficial on tumblr) for beta reading!! 💖💖💖
> 
> just some quick sweet funkobra 💞  
enjoy!!

“Damn it,” Ghoul says, fidgeting with the sleeves of his shirt. It’s not that he isn’t excited to go on his first actual date with Kobra--far from it, in fact, because he’s been bragging about his hot boyfriend to anyone who’ll listen for  _ weeks _ now--but he can’t help but feel nervous about all this. 

And it seems silly, to worry about _impressing Kobra,_ because they’ve known each other for two years now, lived together almost the whole time, and they’ve been together for _over three weeks_ now. There’s no _need_ to impress him, because they’ve both seen each other at their best and at their worst; they’ve accepted each other and decided that they love each other, faults and all. _So_ _why the hell should Ghoul be so nervous about messing up the date?_

He groans to himself, slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead.  _ Stupid! _ He’s gotta get over this or he  _ will _ mess it up just by thinking too hard about  _ not _ messing up!

“Hey.”

Ghoul looks up to see Kobra standing in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He’s got one eyebrow raised and his lips quirked into the tiniest of smirks.

“Fuck,” Ghoul says, turning toward him. “How long ya been standin’ there?”

“Long enough,” Kobra says, and straightens up, arms dropping down to his sides. “Everything okay, Ghoul?”

Ghoul hesitates. Would telling Kobra how nervous he is mess up the date? Fuck, he doesn’t know! Maybe! 

He nods. “Everything’s great,” he says. “Are ya ready to go?”

Kobra gives him a suspicious look, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, but he doesn’t try and contradict Ghoul. “Sure,” he says. He holds out a hand. “Walk with me?”

Ghoul takes his hand. Kobra pulls him in close, and leans down to kiss Ghoul’s forehead. It’s a sweet gesture Kobra started doing the day they got together, and Ghoul would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.

They walk out to the car together, hand-in-hand, and climb in. Kobra takes the driver’s seat and Ghoul gets in the passenger side. Neither of them are really speaking much, which, Ghoul thinks, is probably an indication that this is all going to go horribly wrong somehow, which is  _ stupid! _

“We don’t have to go if you don’t wanna,” Kobra says, breaking Ghoul out of his thoughts and pulling his attention to Kobra’s eyes.

Kobra searches his face for a moment, tilts his head. “If you don’t wanna,” he says again, “we don’t have to go. We can just stick around the diner. Eat some Power-Pup. Whatever.”

“No!” Ghoul says hastily. “No, I  _ want _ to go.”

“Ya just seem nervous,” Kobra says. “Don’t wanna make ya do anything ya don’t wanna do just ‘cause  _ I _ wanna do it.”

“You’re not,” Ghoul assured him, and presses his back against the seat with a huff, looking forward and out the windshield into the darkness of the desert. Ghoul’s not good with feelings. With...  _ saying _ how he feels. He’s better at showing it, but... how the fuck is he supposed to  _ show _ Kobra he’s afraid of messing things up, when he  _ knows _ there’s no way things  _ will _ be messed up?!

“I just,” Ghoul starts, and stops. Fuck. “I just want you to have a good date. The  _ best _ date, ya know?”

It’s quiet for a moment, the silence ringing faintly in Ghoul’s ears. Then Kobra lets out a little laugh, the kind that’s half-chuckle, half-sigh. 

“Ghoul,” he says, and Ghoul can hear the shifting of fabric as Kobra leans over and puts his hand on Ghoul’s shoulder, “We’re  _ gonna  _ have the best date,” he says. “I’m gonna have the time of my goddamn life at this fuckin’ party, ‘cause I’m gonna be with _ you.” _

“Destroya,” Ghoul says, before he can think about a response, “you’re such a fuckin’  _ sap,  _ holy  _ shit.” _

“Yeah,” Kobra says, reaching up cup Ghoul’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, “but you fuckin’ love it when I’m sappy, so shut the hell up.”

“Fuck you,” Ghoul says, and he’s grinning now, eyes locked with Kobra’s. Ghoul already  _ knew _ he had nothing to worry about, of course, but, somehow, hearing Kobra tell him the same thing, well...it just makes it all seem truer. Makes his worry just kind of... melt away.

He reaches out and flicks Kobra--gently--in the forehead. “Dweeb,” he says fondly. “Let’s fuckin’ go.”

Kobra rolls his eyes and boops--he fuckin’  _ boops!- _ -Ghoul’s nose, and then he starts the engine and they’re off.

Maybe this date won’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i love to write these good good boys 😊✨
> 
> if you enjoyed this, please feel free to leave kudos or a comment! i'd love to hear your thoughts! 💖


End file.
